Gone
by Cattaon Candy
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah mengharukan antara dua orang keturunan adam. Yifan seorang 'Gagal Jantung' sejak lahir, serta Zi Tao yang tunanetra. 'Aku mencintaimu.. Segalanya tentangmu..'－Yifan... "Terimakasih Yifan-Ge.. Aku mencintaimu.. Semuanya tentangmu.. Selamat jalan Yifan-Gege.."－Zi Tao. KRISTAO YAOI FANFIC! Twoshoot! ANGST! TYPO! RnR please XD COMPLETE CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Gone**

 **Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao and OC**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Sad, and Drama**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning : Out Of Character, OC, Death-Chara, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), alur berantakan/?, cerita bikin bosen+mual XD**

 **Disclaimer : Semua pemeran milik Tuhan, orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing. Cerita asli buatan saya.**

Request (Buat ff KrisTao dengan tema MV JIN Berjudul GONE) : Fanlie Wu  
Story by : WHO Yizi OsHztWyf

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
NGERTI KAN? GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA! APALAGI KALO MERASA BERMASALAH SAMA CASTNYA, JAUH2 DEH!

* * *

 **Happy Reading ^_~**

"Ayolah Mom, izinkan aku.. Aku merasa bosan jika terus berada di rumah." Bujuk pemuda bersurai pirang terang untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pada wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Ibu kandungnya.

Wu Xia Yuan menghela nafas berat. Menatap sang buah hati dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tidak tahukah dia jika Xia Yuan sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Tapi Yifan, keadaanmu－"

"Aku merasa sangat baik Mom," Ucap Yifan －nama pemuda bersurai pirang－ menyela perkataan sang Ibu. "Disaat aku menginginkan bangku sekolah, kalian melarang keras untuk hal itu. Sekarang aku ingin mengikuti les piano, kalian juga melarangku? Please Mom, sekali ini saja.." Yifan menatap Xia Yuan dengan pandangan memohon. Berharap wanita yang telah melahirkan dan merawatnya sedari bayi itu menuruti permintaannya kali ini.

Jujur saja, Yifan benar-benar sudah merasa sangat bosan jika terus berada dirumah. Bahkan dari saat ia balita hingga ia berusia 20 tahun seperti sekarang. Meskipun ia tahu bukan tanpa alasan Ibunya bersikap over protektif padanya.

Xia Yuan menghela nafas, lagi. Namun ia tetap mengangguk singkat, mengiyakan permintaan putra semata wayangnya. Membuat Yifan langsung memeluknya dengan senyum lebar terukir pada bibir pucatnya, serta membisikkan kata terimakasih berulang kali padanya.

'Semoga keputusanku benar. Tuhan, ku harap ini tidak akan membawa pengaruh buruk untuk kesehatan Yifan..'

[1st Day]

"Bibi Mei, tolong panggilkan Yifan untuk sarapan." Titah Xia Yuan saat melihat Bibi Mei sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Wanita paruh baya yang masih lengkap dengan apron putihnya, mengangguk lalu membungkuk sopan. "Baik Nyonya Wu. Saya permisi Tuan, Nyonya."

Xia Yuan tersenyum simpul.

Seperginya Bibi Mei, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang suami yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Xia Yuan masih sangat ingat pertengkaran hebat mereka tadi malam. Wu Jia Liem, menentang keras keputusannya perihal Yifan yang akan mengikuti les piano.

Xia Yuan menatap sang suami. "Aku tahu kau marah karena aku mengambil keputusan sepihak, Suamiku." Ia menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Menunggu respon Jia Liem, yang hanya dibalas keterdiaman oleh pria paruh baya tersebut. "Bagaimanapun juga aku mengerti perasaan Yifan. Dia ingin seperti layaknya remaja seumurannya. Mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya senang. Hidup bebas tanpa ada kekangan, mempunyai banyak teman dan－"

Jia Liem menyela. "Kau tidak mengerti Xia Yuan!" Ditatapnya wanita yang sudah 21 tahun ini menemaninya, baik itu senang maupun susah. "Yifan tidak seperti mereka. Yifan berbeda! Dia tidak bisa melakukan semua itu karena hal itu hanya akan berpengaruh buruk terhadap kondisinya!"

Xia Yuan menggeleng lemah. Tidak. Ia tidak menginginkan pertengkaran seperti tadi malam terulang lagi pagi ini. "Aku mengerti Suamiku, sangat mengerti.." Bisiknya lirih. Berusaha untuk tidak menitikkan air mata di depan sang Suami. "Biarlah kali ini Yifan mengikuti kata hatinya. Melakukan hal menyenangkan yang diinginkannya. Aku mohon.." Pertahanannya runtuh sudah. Air mata mulai mengalir bergantian, membasahi pipinya yang tak lagi kencang seperti dulu.

Jia Liem memandang istrinya. Perasaan bersalah mulai meliputi hatinya saat ini. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Morning Dad, Morning Mom."

Keduanya menoleh pada Yifan yang barusan menyapa. Dia berjalan dengan semangat menuju meja makan. Bibir pucatnya mengukir senyum lebar yang jarang sekali mereka lihat.

Yifan terlihat berbeda hari ini. Tubuh tinggi tegapnya dibalut kemeja putih, di lapis jas hitam yang sangat pas untuknya. Rambutnya yang berwarna blonde di tata keatas membuat penampilannya semakin memukau. Yifan itu tampan. Sungguh.

Xia Yuan buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Setelahnya tersenyum lembut menyambut sang anak yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi meja makan. "Morning Son. Apa yang membuatmu terlihat sangat bahagia pagi ini?"

Yifan mengambil dua buah roti, mengolesi selai pada salah satunya, lalu menyatukan roti tersebut dengan roti lainnya yang tidak berselai. "Tentu saja aku merasa senang. Hari ini hari pertama, aku mengikuti les piano. Mommy lupa?" Jawabnya. Menggigit roti miliknya, dan mengunyahnya dengan perlahan.

"Yifan, apa kau yakin ingin mengikuti les piano?"

Yifan meminum susu putih miliknya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah. "Tentu.." Balasnya singkat. Percayalah, ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain piano. Membuat nada melodi indah yang menenangkan.

Jia Liem menghela nafas. Tidak tega jika harus mematahkan semangat putranya yang menggebu. Mungkin keputusan istrinya memang benar. Membiarkan Yifan bebas dan mencari kebahagiannya sendiri. Tanpa adanya kata tidak dan jangan seperti sebelumnya.

"Daddy akan mengantarmu ke sana."

"Tidak Dad." Yifan menolak halus. "Biar paman Jung yang mengantarku. Bukankah Daddy juga punya banyak urusan."

Jia Liem tersenyum pahit.

Yifan anak yang sangat baik dan sopan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan memberikan beban yang begitu berat untuk ditanggung putra tunggalnya seorang diri? Bukankah itu tidak adil!

Xia Yuan melihat dengan jelas, ada gurat kepedihan pada raut wajah suaminya. Di usapnya lembut punggung tangan itu, dan tersenyum hangat pada sang suami.

Jia Liem menoleh, mendapati istrinya tersenyum hangat padanya. Seolah mengatakan 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja'. Balas tersenyum, dan ia balik menggenggam telapak tangan wanita tersebut. Mengucapkan terimakasih tanpa suara.

Yifan meneguk susu miliknya yang hanya tinggal setengah hingga tak bersisa. Ia segera bangkit berdiri. Meninting tas punggung miliknya, lalu menyampirkan tas tersebut dibahu kirinya.

"Aku berangkat Dad, Mom." Pamit Yifan. Setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya terlebih dahulu. Yang dibalas senyum simpul oleh mereka.

"Berhati-hatilah, Yifan!" Xia Yuan berseru keras mengingat sang anak yang sudah berada di ambang pintu utama.

"Tentu Mom!" Balas Yifan sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

Jia Liem menatap kepergian Yifan dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya punggung putranya tidak lagi terlihat karena terhalang pintu utama rumahnya. Ia kembali beralih menatap sang istri.

"Semoga kegiatan baru Yifan tidak membawa pengaruh negatif pada jantungnya."

Xia Yuan tersenyum lemah mendengar perkataan suaminya. "Tuhan akan selalu menjaganya, Suamiku.."

Perjalanan dari rumah Yifan menuju tempat dimana ia akan mendalami ilmu tentang salah satu alat musik terkenal, Piano, ternyata tidak memakan waktu lama. Hanya sekitar 20 menit lamanya.

Dan sekarang, mobil berwarna putih milik ayahnya sudah terparkir indah di depan gerbang sebuah rumah cukup megah dengan dua lantai, yang diukir dengan aksen sederhana tetapi tidak mengurangi keindahan rumah tersebut.

Yifan membuka pintu mobil, dan segera beranjak keluar. Tadinya paman Jung akan membukakan pintu untuknya, tetapi ia menolaknya dengan sopan. Sekalipun paman Jung hanya supir di keluarga Wu, ia tidak akan semena-mena maupun bersikap tidak sopan padanya. Bagaimanapun juga paman Jung lebih tua darinya. Dan ia menjunjung tinggi tata krama terhadap yang lebih tua.

Yifan berjalan beriringan dengan paman Jung yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ia membungkuk sopan pada seorang pria yang rambutnya sudah mulai memutih, yang barusan membukakan pintu gerbang kala ia menekan bel.

"Xie Xie, paman." Kata Yifan sembari tersenyum tipis.

Pria tua itu balas tersenyum ramah. "Mr. Huang Zhou Mi sudah menunggu anda di dalam, Tuan muda Wu."

Yifan tersenyum, dan mengangguk paham. Berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah keluarga Huang yang berada di samping.

Yifan membungkuk sopan kala melihat Huang Zhou Mi yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. "Maaf jika membuat anda lama menunggu, Mr. Huang.." Katanya sopan, setelah tiba tepat di hadapan pria yang sepertinya lebih muda beberapa tahun dari ayahnya.

"Tak apa." Balas Zhou Mi. "Masuklah, Yifan." Ujarnya kemudian. Berjalan di depan dengan Yifan yang mengekor di belakang.

Jangan heran mengapa Zhou Mi mengetahui perihal nama dan latar belakang Yifan. Ia adalah rekan bisnis keluarga Wu, juga berteman baik dengan Wu Jia Liem, ayah Yifan.

Yifan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Arsitektur rumah ini sangat sederhana. Hanya terbuat dari kayu pilihan, yang di cat berwarna cokelat gelap dengan ukiran sederhana pula.

Saat sibuk memperhatikan setiap inchi rumah ini, hazel tajam Yifan menangkap sebuah bingkai foto besar. Berisikan seorang lelaki dewasa yang tak lain adalah Zhou Mi, bersama seorang wanita cantik menggunakan gaun selutut berwarna Soft Pink, serta seorang bocah 5 tahunan yang berada di pangkuan wanita tersebut. Badannya terlihat sedikit gemuk, pipinya bahkan terlihat berisi, dengan bibir mungil yang unik serta mata bulat dengan hiasan lingkaran hitam dibawahnya.

Yifan tersenyum melihat wajah bocah menggemaskan itu. Tanpa menyadari jika dirinya tertinggal cukup jauh oleh Zhou Mi yang sudah sampai di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna khas rumah ini.

"Yifan?"

Panggilan Zhou Mi berhasil membuat Yifan tersadar dari lamunan sejenaknya. Ia segera berlari kecil menyusul Zhou Mi yang berada cukup jauh dari posisinya berdiri.

"Maaf Mr. Huang." Yifan jadi merasa tak enak karena dihari pertamanya mengikuti les private piano, ia malah melamun seperti tadi.

Zhou Mi mengangguk singkat. Ia membuka pintu dihadapannya, mempersilahkan Yifan masuk dan duduk pada sebuah kursi yang cukup menampung dua orang, tepat berada di depan sebuah piano.

"Kau sudah pernah mempelajari Piano sebelumnya, Yifan?"

"Aku pernah belajar Piano saat aku masih kecil Mr. Hu－"

"Panggil aku Paman." Potong Zhou Mi cepat. Yifan mengangguk paham. "Sudah sejauh mana kau mempelajari Piano?"

Yifan meletakkan tas punggung miliknya pada meja piano. Mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi tersebut sembari membuka sebuah kertas yang sudah ia keluarkan dari tas punggungnya sebelumnya.

"Aku belum memahami apapun tentang Piano. Hanya mengerti bagian dari beberapa Not." Jawabnya seadanya. Karena memang saat belajar Piano dengan sepupunya, Sehun, ia masih berusia 10 tahun. Dan itu artinya sudah 10 tahun yang lalu. Lagipula ia sudah melupakan arti dari beberapa Not yang di pelajarinya dulu.

Kening Zhou Mi berkerut samar ketika melihat banyak bait tulisan pada kertas yang di pegang Yifan. "Apa itu sebuah lirik lagu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Yifan mengangguk. "Benar Paman. Aku membuatnya ketika dirawat di Rumah Sakit." Balasnya dengan senyum yang terpatri pada bibirnya. "Saat itu usiaku menginjak 15 tahun. Dan orangtuaku merayakannya disana." Lanjutnya masih dengan senyum menenangkan miliknya.

Zhou Mi berdehem pelan. Sepertinya Yifan tidak mengingat jika ia juga berada di rumah sakit, ikut merayakan ulang tahun Yifan saat itu. Bahkan ia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana saat Yifan sekarat di usianya yang masih terlalu muda.

"Mulailah Yifan. Mainkan Tuts yang masih kau ingat." Perintahnya kemudian. Tidak ingin terlarut dalam cerita Yifan yang hanya akan membuatnya merasa sedih.

Sedih?

Kenapa?

"Baiklah Paman." Yifan menekan Tuts piano yang masih ia ingat. Mengalunkan melodi yang sedikit tak beraturan di pendengaran Zhou Mi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam memarkir sejajar dengan sebuah mobil lainnya yang berwarna putih.

Seorang pria berumur sekitar 40an, bergerak turun dari kursi kemudi. Berjalan memutar bagian depan mobil, lalu dengan sigap membuka pintu mobil tersebut.

"Silahkan, Tuan Muda." Ujarnya sopan pada pemuda manis menjurus cantik. Menuntunnya keluar dari mobil dengan hati-hati.

"Xie Xie, Paman Liu." Suara merdu pria cantik itu mengalun lembut.

Pria paruh baya yang di panggil Paman Liu, hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Padahal ia sudah tahu jika pria cantik ini tidak akan melihat senyumannya.

Paman Liu berjalan di belakang Zi Tao －nama si pemuda manis menjurus cantik.

Zi Tao berjalan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Mengabaikan pria tua yang membungkuk sopan padanya tepat di pintu gerbang.

Sebenarnya Zi Tao tidak berniat mengabaikan pria yang rambutnya nyaris memutih itu.

Hanya saja, err... Zi Tao tak melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan menekan Tuts Piano yang barusaja di ajarkan Zhou Mi. Meski dengan gerakan yang lebih lamban.

Yifan yang sedari tadi menunduk memperhatikan setiap Tuts, mengangkat kepalanya hingga membuatnya tanpa sengaja melihat seorang pria manis yang melintas di halaman rumah Zhou Mi.

Memang, rumah ini didominasi bahan kayu pilihan. Tetapi satu meter keatas, dibubuhi kaca transparant pada sisi bagian depan hingga kesamping. Sehingga mendukung orang yang berada di dalam bisa melihat dengan jelas siapapun yang melintas di luar.

Yifan sampai setengah berdiri hanya untuk melihat pria manis tersebut, yang terus berjalan hingga kesamping rumah ini. Dan sontak membuat kepalanya memutar, mengikuti pergerakan si pemuda manis yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kegiatan Yifan tersebut, otomatis membuatnya hilang fokus, sehingga jemarinya menekan Tuts piano secara asal.

BRAKK!

Yifan terlonjak kaget mendengar gebrakan, tidak terlalu kuat, tepat dari arah samping kirinya. Ia segera menoleh, sedikit mendongak dan mendapati Zhou Mi sang pelaku penggebrakan meja barusan.

Yifan tersenyum canggung. "M-Maaf Paman." Cicitnya pelan.

"Aku tidak suka jika muridku tidak fokus. Ku harap kau mengerti itu, Yifan." Zhou Mi berkata datar.

Yifan menggumamkan kata maaf sekali lagi. Lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda, agar guru pianonya itu tidak semakin murka terhadapnya.

Yifan yang melihat Zhou Mi tidak lagi memperhatikannya, segera menoleh ke arah belakang tubuhnya. Tanpa menghentikan kegiatan jemarinya di atas Tuts-tuts piano. Ia melihat pemuda manis tadi duduk di sana dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Waktu terus berputar. Hingga akhirnya Zhou Mi mengatakan jika acara belajar Piano Yifan, cukup untuk hari ini.

Zhou Mi membatasi jam belajar Yifan hanya sampai pukul 11 AM. Ia rasa 3 jam sudah cukup untuk Yifan mendalami ilmu Piano setiap harinya.

Yifan segera membenahi perlengkapannya. Memasukkan beberapa kertas tadi kedalam tas punggung miliknya. Setelah merasa tidak ada yang tertinggal, ia segera bangkit dan berpamitan pada Zhou Mi.

"Aku permisi, Paman."

"Biar ku antar ke depan."

Yifan menggumamkan kata terimakasih. Yang dibalas senyum tipis oleh Zhou Mi.

Yifan segera merogoh saku celananya saat merasakan dadanya terasa sesak. Ia menunduk, membuka sebuah botol kecil transparant berbentuk tabung dengan penutup berwarna gerakan tak sabar, ia membuka penutup botol kecil tersebut, mengeluarkan sebutir pil berwarna putih.

Yifan kembali menegakkan kepalanya, ia menggerakkan jemarinya untuk memasukkan sebutir pil tersebut ke dalam mulutnya dengan gerakan slow motion, ketika hazel indah miliknya menangkap sosok yang tadi membuatnya hilang fokus saat bermain piano, melintas berlawanan arah dengannya.

Yifan sampai memutar kepalanya seperti anak kunci, hanya demi melihat pemuda yang ternyata jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. Wajahnya bahkan terlalu manis dan cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria menurutnya.

Pemuda cantik itu terus berjalan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Tanpa berniat sedikitpun menoleh pada Yifan.

Kerutan samar menghiasi kening Yifan. Pemuda cantik itu berlalu seolah-olah tidak melihat keberadaannya.

Yifan terus melihat ke belakang, sampai suara Zhou Mi dari arah belakangnya terdengar menginterupsi.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, Yifan!."

"A-Ah, Paman!" Yifan tersentak melihat Zhou Mi yang ternyata sedari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia bahkan sampai melupakan jika tadi Zhou Mi mengatakan akan mengantarnya hingga ke pintu depan.

"Dia siapa, Paman?" Tanya Yifan penasaran, menunjuk pemuda manis tadi dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Putraku." Balas Zhou Mi singkat. Ia sedikit mendorong bahu Yifan untuk segera keluar dari ruang utama rumahnya. "Pulanglah Yifan. Kau hampir melewatkan jam makan siangmu."

Yifan ingin protes atas perlakuan Zhou Mi yang seakan mengusirnya. Tetapi niatnya ia urungkan. Pasti ada alasan tertentu mengapa pria paruh baya itu melakukan hal tersebut. Ia akan menanyakan siapa nama pemuda tadi pada salah satu pekerja dirumah ini esok hari.

[2nd Day]

"Jadi Yifan, apa yang membuatmu tidak berhenti tersenyum barang sedetik pagi ini?" Tanya Xia Yuan. Jia Liem mengangguk membenarkan perkataan sang Istri.

Pasalnya sedari Yifan menduduki kursi meja makan untuk sarapan pagi, bibirnya tak pernah berhenti untuk tersenyum. Tentunya itu mengundang kedua orang tuanya untuk bertanya.

Yifan menatap Ibu dan Ayahnya secara bergantian, masih dengan senyum merekah pada bibir tebalnya. "Aku bertemu seorang bidadari, kemarin."

Kening Jia Liem berkerut samar mendengarnya. Apakah putranya ini tengah mengigau?

Sama halnya dengan Xia Yuan yang merasa aneh dengan jawaban sang anak.

Yifan terkekeh pelan melihat raut bingung yang kentara pada wajah kedua orang tuanya. Ia memotong omelet yang masih hangat. "Aku bercanda, Mom, Dad." Ia melesakkan potongan omelet tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku bertemu dengan putra Paman Zhou Mi.. Dia berwajah seperti seorang wanita." Yifan menjawab kebingungan kedua orang tuanya dengan senyum lebar. "Sangat cantik.." Lanjutnya bergumam tanpa sadar dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Yifan?"

Yifan tertarik kembali ke dunia nyatanya mendengar pertanyaan sang ayah. Ia tertawa canggung, sembari menggaruk pipi kananya yang padahal tidak terasa gatal.

"Aku pergi sekarang, Dad, Mom." Kata Yifan, berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

"Kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu, Yifan!.." Xia Yuan berseru nyaring. Mendengus kesal karena diabaikan oleh putranya sendiri, yang malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kau tahu Xia, aku bahkan mendengar dengan jelas jika dia mengatakan Zi Tao cantik." Jia Liem berujar datar.

Xia Yuan menatap sang Suami. "Aku juga mendengarnya, Suamiku. Setidaknya dia menceritakan hari pertamanya dirumah Zhou Mi padaku! Aku kan Ibunya!" Ujarnya kesal. Membuat Jia Liem terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Sudahlah. Kau sudah tidak pantas untuk merajuk, Sayang." Jia Liem mulai mengeluarkan sikap menyebalkannya. Berhasil membuat rasa kesal Xia Yuan semakin berlipat-ganda.

"Ada saatnya Yifan menceritakan semuanya padamu, pada kita."

Xia Yuan tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau benar, Suamiku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paman Jung memarkirkan mobil, tepat berada di samping mobil lain yang berwarna putih, di pekarangan rumah keluarga Huang.

Yifan segera turun, melangkah menuju gerbang yang perlahan mulai terbuka. Ia membungkuk sopan pada pria berumur setengah abad yang barusan membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya.

Sementara Paman Jung dengan setia mengekor di belakangnya, memutuskan menunggunya berlatih piano di teras rumah Huang. Seperti kemarin.

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan berjalan memasuki rumah keluarga Huang. Ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu Paman Zhou Mi di ruang tamu yang hanya di kasih pembatas kayu pilihan setinggi satu meter, serta kaca transparant hingga ke atas.

Mendengar kata 'ruang tamu', ia jadi mengingat pemuda manis kemarin yang duduk tepat di kursi yang di dudukinya saat ini. Yifan merasa sangat penasaran dengannya, sungguh! Ia berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan si cantik tersebut hari ini.

Yifan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan.

Rupanya Tuhan mendengar do'a hatinya barusan. Terbukti karena saat ini retinanya menangkap sosok putra Zhou Mi, tengah duduk di kursi depan piano sembari bersenandung kecil tanpa memainkan alat memainkan alat musik di hadapannya.

Yifan melihat Zhou Mi menghampiri pemuda manis tersebut.

Bukan niat menguping, hanya saja samar-samar ia mendengar apa yang di katakan Zhou Mi pada putranya.

"Zi Tao, Baba tekankan sekali lagi, jangan hiraukan pria bernama Wu Yi Fan jika dia mendekatimu!"

Jangan hiraukan?

Memangnya apa salah Yifan sehingga Zhou Mi melarang keras ia mendekati putranya yang bernama siapa tadi? Zi Tao? Yifan merasa tidak mempunyai salah apapun terhadap keluarga Huang.

Lantas apa alasan Zhou Mi tidak menyukai putranya ia dekati?

Zhou Mi terlihat berjalan menjauhi Zi Tao. Meninggalkan Zi Tao yang perlahan beranjak dari kursi, berjongkok lalu bergerak seperti merangkak dilantai. Ia bertumpu pada lantai menggunakan kedua lutut kakinya, serta kedua tangannya untuk menyangga berat tubuhnya sendiri, sembari meraba permukaan lantai. Seperti tengah mencari sesuatu yang diketahui Yifan adalah permen －Mungkin tak sengaja tersenggol dan terjatuh hingga bertaburan seperti itu.

Tapi, untuk apa Zi Tao melakukan hal itu? Bukankah permen tersebut berada tepat disisi dekat tangannya.

PUK!

Yifan tersentak saat sebuah tangan menepuk pelan bahu kanannya. Ia segera menoleh, dan menemukan pria paruh baya yang selalu membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya tengah menatapinya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini, Tuan muda Wu?"

Yifan menatap pria paruh baya itu. Ini kesempatannya untuk menanyakan hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya sejak kemarin. "Paman, kenapa dia seolah-olah tidak melihat bahwa permen itu di dekatnya?" Tanyanya, sembari membuat gestur telapak tangan mengibas di hadapan wajahnya sendiri.

Pria tua itu menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya. Memberi gestur pada Yifan untuk tidak bersuara terlalu keras. "Tuan Zi Tao memang tidak bisa melihat. Dia terlahir sebagai tunanetra." Katanya menjelaskan.

Yifan terkejut. Sungguh. Sosok sesempurna itu －menurut Yifan－ seorang tunanetra sejak lahir?

Disaat sibuk dengan keterkejutannya, Pria paruh baya tadi kembali berujar pelan.

"Sangat disayangkan memang. Tuan Zi Tao anak yang baik dan manis, tetapi bahkan tidak bisa melihat indahnya dunia serta keelokan wajahnya sendiri." Paman penjaga gerbang －Lee－ berujar sedih. "Saya harus kembali bekerja. Permisi Tuan muda Wu." Ujarnya sopan dan berlalu pergi.

Yifan hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan menghampiri pemuda manis yang masih bersenandung kecil.

Yifan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda manis tersebut, membuat si manis refleks berhenti bernyanyi. "Kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku duduk disini?" Tanya Yifan pelan.

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk kecil.

Yifan tersenyum melihat kecanggungan si manis. "Aku Wu Yi Fan. Siapa namamu?" Ia bertanya dengan nada ramah. Hanya ingin berbasa-basi. Karena sebenarnya Yifan sudah mengetahui nama pemuda manis ini saat tanpa sengaja mendengar Zhou Mi menyebut namanya, serta dari Paman Lee tadi.

"Huang Zi Tao." Balas pemuda cantik sambil tersenyum manis.

"Namamu sangat indah. Selaras dengan wajahmu, Zi Tao." Sungguh, Yifan mengucapkannya tulus dari hati. Berhasil membuat rona merah tipis bersemu pada kedua pipi Zi Tao. "Berapa usiamu, Zi Tao?"

"18 tahun."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Yifan-Gege. Aku lebih tua 2 tahun darimu."

Zi Tao mengangguk paham. "Baik, Yifan-Gege."

Yifan tertegun. Namanya menjadi sangat indah saat Zi Tao yang menyebutnya. "Zi Tao, aku akan memainkan piano ini. Maukah kau mengiringi nada yang ku buat dengan lagumu tadi?"

"Tentu, Yifan-Ge!" Balas Zi Tao antusias.

Yifan mulai menekan Tuts-Tuts piano secara bergantian. Menghasilkan nada-nada indah yang berpadu dengan suara merdu Zi Tao saat bernyanyi.

Zi Tao tersenyum senang. Terlalu bahagia karena bisa bernyanyi diiringi musik piano. Meski ayahnya sering melakukan itu untuknya, tetapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Ia merasa senang sekaligus, tenang dan nyaman.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Yifan tersentak. Ia segera beranjak untuk bersembunyi kala mendengar suara langkah kaki itu menuju kearahnya dan Zi Tao. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, ia jadi bersembunyi dibalik meja piano.

Zhou Mi yang baru saja sampai di ruang tamu, melongokkan kepalanya kesetiap sudut ruangan. Memastikan jika tadi ia hanya berhalusinasi melihat ada orang lain di samping putranya.

Zhou Mi terus memperhatikan di sekitar depan piano. Tanpa menyadari jika sedari tadi putra tunggalnya itu senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja'. Zhou Mi membatin. Berlalu pergi dari ruang piano untuk kembali beristirahat, karena kondisinya pagi ini memang sedikit kurang fit.

Yifan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk memastikan jika Zhou Mi telah pergi. Setelah dirasa aman, ia bangkit berdiri dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula －disamping Zi Tao.

"Arghhh." Yifan mengerang sakit saat tiba-tiba merasa nyeri luar biasa pada dada kirinya. Tangan kanannya meremas kuat kemejanya di bagian tersebut. Sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mencari sesuatu di saku celananya.

Setelah mendapat apa yang ia cari, Yifan segera membuka penutup botol berbentuk tabung kecil itu dengan tergesa. Mengeluarkan sebutir pil berwarna putih, lalu melesakkan kedalam mulutnya dengan cepat.

Zi Tao yang mendengar jelas erangan kesakitan Yifan, terlihat mulai khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi, Yifan-Gege?"

Yifan menelan pil tadi dengan cepat. Beralih menatap Zi Tao yang terlihat cemas dengan keadaannya. "Tidak apa-apa Zi." Ucapnya berbohong. "Kau mau permen?" Tanyanya saat retinanya tanpa sengaja melihat piring ukuran kecil berisi permen dua warna －Merah dan putih－ terletak diatas meja piano.

Zi Tao hanya mengangguk malu-malu menanggapinya.

Yifan mengambil permen yang berwarna merah. Mengarahkannya tepat di depan bibir Zi Tao yang ternyata berbentuk sangat indah dan mungil. "Aaaa.." Kata Yifan, menyuruh Zi Tao untuk membuka mulutnya.

Zi Tao membuka mulutnya. Dan kembali menutup mulutnya setelah menerima permen suapan Yifan. Ia tersenyum manis, dengan kedua pipi bersemu merah. Membuatnya terlihat berkali lipat lebih manis jika merona seperti itu.

Tak beda jauh dengan Yifan yang juga tersenyum, sembari menatapi jari telunjuknya yang mengenai bibir Zi Tao saat menyuapkan permen barusan.

 **TBC**

* * *

Ff ini Twoshoot.  
Sebenernya mau buat jadi Oneshoot. Tapi ternyata kepanjangan. Jadi aku potong jadi 2 XD

Oh iya, ff ini juga request'an seseorang. Namanya Fanlie Wu. Dia minta dibuatin ff KrisTao yang jalan ceritanya seperti MV JIN berjudul sama.  
Untuk Fanlie Wu, semoga gak kecewa sama ceritanya ya. Hehe.

Dan untuk kalian yang baca, jangan lupa review juga..  
Review dari kalian itu penyemangat aku buat lanjutin ini ff yang tinggal secuil/? Lagi bakal end

Love you KThs & Hailang's  
Love You Reader


	2. Chapter 2 (End Chapter)

**Title : Gone**

 **Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao and OC**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Sad, and Drama**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning : Out Of Character, OC, Death-Chara, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), alur berantakan/?, cerita bikin bosen+mual XD**

 **Disclaimer : Semua pemeran milik Tuhan, orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing. Cerita asli buatan saya.**

Request (Buat ff KrisTao dengan tema MV JIN Berjudul GONE) : Fanlie Wu  
Story by : WHO Yizi OsHztWyf

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
NGERTI KAN? GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA! APALAGI KALO MERASA BERMASALAH SAMA CASTNYA, JAUH2 DEH!

* * *

 _ **{Chapter sebelumnya}**_

Zi Tao yang mendengar jelas erangan kesakitan Yifan, terlihat mulai khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi, Yifan-Gege?"

Yifan menelan pil tadi dengan cepat. Beralih menatap Zi Tao yang terlihat cemas dengan keadaannya. "Tidak apa-apa Zi." Ucapnya berbohong. "Kau mau permen?" Tanyanya saat retinanya tanpa sengaja melihat piring ukuran kecil berisi permen dua warna －Merah dan putih－ terletak diatas meja piano.

Zi Tao hanya mengangguk malu-malu menanggapinya.

Yifan mengambil permen yang berwarna merah. Mengarahkannya tepat di depan bibir Zi Tao yang ternyata berbentuk sangat indah dan mungil. "Aaaa.." Kata Yifan, menyuruh Zi Tao untuk membuka mulutnya.

Zi Tao membuka mulutnya. Dan kembali menutup mulutnya setelah menerima permen suapan Yifan. Ia tersenyum manis, dengan kedua pipi bersemu merah. Membuatnya terlihat berkali lipat lebih manis jika merona seperti itu.

Tak beda jauh dengan Yifan yang juga tersenyum, sembari menatapi jari telunjuknya yang mengenai bibir Zi Tao saat menyuapkan permen barusan.

{Next Chapter / End Chapter}

[Two Month Later]

Kehidupan Yi Fan tidak lagi monoton seperti sebelumnya. Berawal dari ia mengikuti les piano dirumah keluarga Huang. Bertemu dengan Zi Tao. Menjalani hari-harinya dengan senyum yang membuat kedua orang tuanya terkadang merasa heran.

Yifan bahagia.

Bahagia bisa mengenal Huang Zi Tao.

Huang Zi Tao, putra tunggal Huang Zhou Mi yang perlahan-lahan merambat memasuki hatinya yang kosong.

Huang Zi Tao, pemuda cantik yang selalu melayang-layang di pikirannya setiap saat.

Huang Zi Tao, pujaan hati Yifan yang selalu mengisi harinya di antara sisa-sisa waktunya.

"Yifan, Mommy membawakan sarapan untukmu.." Ujar Xia Yuan setelah membuka pintu kamar putra tunggalnya terlebih dahulu.

Ia berjalan mendekati Yifan yang terbaring dengan selang infus di tangan kanannya. Lengkap dengan selang oksigen yang bertengger di hidungnya.

Xia Yuan meletakkan nampan berisi bubur serta segelas susu diatas meja nakas di samping ranjang Yifan. Membantu sang anak yang sedikit kesusahan untuk duduk.

Xia Yuan mengambil semangkuk bubur yang masih panas. Menyendoknya lalu meniupnya dengan pelan agar buburnya tidak terlalu panas untuk Yifan makan.

Yifan membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan sang Ibu. Ia menelan bubur yang berada dalam mulutnya secara perlahan. Lalu kembali membuka mulutnya kala Ibunya kembali menyuapkan sesendok bubur untuknya.

Yifan mengulurkan tangannya. Mengambil segelas susu lalu menenggaknya sedikit. Ia menatap sang Ibu. "Mom, apakah ada harapan untuk aku sembuh?" Suara baritone Yifan terdengar serak.

Pertanyaan Yifan barusan berhasil memukul telak relung hati Xia Yuan. Membuatnya terkejut sekaligus sesak secara bersamaan. Namun Xia Yuan tetap menyuapkan sesendok bubur yang ditiupnya terlebih dahulu pada Yifan.

Xia Yuan tersenyum lembut. Meski hatinya menyimpan sejuta keresahan dan rasa takut yang amat sangat. "Tuhan akan melindungi semua orang yang berhati baik.. Maka dia juga akan selalu menjagamu, Yifan." Ujarnya lirih.

Di tatapnya wajah tampan Yifan yang kian hari semakin pucat.

"Aku ingin sembuh, Mom. Aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama." Kata Yifan.

Stop Yifan! Jangan lanjutkan lagi.

"Aku tidak siap Mom. Aku tidak siap jika harus－"

"Yifan, cukup!" Seru Xia Yuan. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras tanpa diminta. Ia mendekap tubuh Yifan. "Mommy, daddy, akan selalu berada disampingmu Fan. Kau pasti akan sembuh! Percayalah nak.." Bisiknya lirih.

Yifan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Ibunya. Bergumam lirih yang membuat Ibunya semakin terisak kuat.

"Tapi kemungkinan seorang 'Heart Failure' akan hidup itu hanya sedikit, Mom."

Zi Tao tersenyum saat mengingat hari-hari yang sudah di laluinya selama 2 bulan ini.

Hari yang ia lalui bersama Yifan.

Sosok pria berkepribadian lembut dan hangat. Zi Tao sangat menyukai apapun yang ada pada Yifan.

Kelembutannya.

Caranya berbicara.

Suaranya yang berat dan manly.

Zi Tao menyukai semua itu.

Ia merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat Yifan.

Zi Tao selalu berdoa pada Tuhan. Agar ia diberi kesempatan untuk melihat wajah sosok pria yang di kaguminya itu.

Bukan hanya ingin melihat wajah Yifan, ia juga ingin melihat seperti apa wajah ayahnya, Huang Zhou Mi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Zi?"

Itu suara Zhou Mi, ayahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin duduk disini, Baba. Aku merindukan udara pagi."

Zhou Mi tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, Baba kedalam. Masuklah jika kau merasa kedinginan." Ujarnya sembari mengacak surai hitam putranya dengan sayang.

"Baba! Kau membuat rambutku menjadi berantakan!" Protes Zi Tao tak terima. Berbalaskan kekehan kecil dari sang ayah yang sudah berjalan masuk.

Zi Tao membenahi tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah sang ayah, menggunakan jemarinya.

"Pagi Tao-er.. Apa Gege mengganggumu?"

Zi Tao tersentak kaget mendengar suara Yifan yang tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan sampai memukul bahu Yifan yang entah sejak kapan berada di hadapannya.

Namun Yifan tidak berpakaian resmi seperti biasa. Melainkan hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna utama hitam dengan aksen garis-garis putih di bagian atas, serta celana panjang berwarna senada.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Yifan-Ge!" Serunya kesal.

Yifan terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Ia mengusap pipi gembil Zi Tao dengan sayang. "Maukah kau ikut dengan Gege ke suatu tempat, Tao-er?"

Zi Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Yang malah membuat Yifan ingin sekali mencubit pipinya yang begitu menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Gege ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Kau mau Tao-er?" Yifan bertanya sekali lagi.

"Kemana Ge?"

"Jangan banyak membuang waktu Tao-er. Jika Paman Zhou Mi melihat kita dia akan menendang Gege saat itu juga.." Kata Yifan sambil tertawa kecil. Ia segera menarik Zi Tao untuk mengikutinya turun kelantai 1.

Jangan tanya mengapa Yifan bisa berada disini tanpa diketahui oleh Zhou Mi. Ia sengaja mengendap-endap saat masuk untuk menemui Zi Tao.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berjalan dengan tangan yang bertautan menuju samping rumah keluarga Huang. Yifan melepas tautan jemari mereka, dan berjalan beberapa centi kedepan.

Yifan menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya dari sudut bangunan tempatnya bersembunyi. Memastikan jika tidak ada seorangpun di teras depan rumah Huang Family's.

Zi Tao sedikit heran mengapa Yifan melepas tautan mereka. Tetapi ia tetap menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan pemuda itu.

Yifan memberikan gestur pada Zi Tao untuk mendekat, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari teras depan rumah ini.

Dan Yifan segera menepuk pelan keningnya karena melupakan jika Zi Tao tidak akan melihat kode agar mendekat yang di buatnya.

Yifan berjalan menghampiri Zi Tao, lalu menggenggam jemarinya dan menariknya menuju teras depan.

Zi Tao tersentak saat jemarinya tiba-tiba digenggam dan ditarik oleh Yifan.

Zi Tao mendudukkan dirinya dengan bantuan Yifan untuk mencari posisi yang tepat. Sementara Yifan sendiri memilih duduk menghadap Zi Tao.

"Untuk apa Gege mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Zi Tao pelan. Matanya memandang lurus ke lain arah Yifan berada.

"Gege hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Tao-er." Jawab Yifan pelan.

Zi Tao terdiam mendengar jawaban Yifan.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, ia merasakan firasat buruk. Bahkan hatinya seakan tidak menerima jawaban Yifan barusan.

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti keduanya.

Zi Tao sibuk menghalau firasat buruk yang terus berputar dipikirannya. Sementara Yifan lebih memilih memandangi wajahnya dalam diam.

"Yifan-Gege, bolehkah aku menyentuh wajahmu, Ge?" Tanya Zi Tao, berusaha memecah keheningan yang terjalin dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk singkat. Meskipun ia tahu Zi Tao tidak akan melihatnya. "Tentu, Tao-er. Sentulah sepuasmu.." Balas Yifan dengan senyum terpatri pada bibir pucatnya. 'Sebelum kau tidak lagi bisa menyentuhku.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Zi Tao mengulurkan kedua tangannya, yang dibimbing oleh Yifan menuju wajahnya.

Zi Tao mengusap pipi tirus Yifan yang terasa lembut di tangannya. Menyentuh kedua mata Yifan yang terpejam. Hingga menyentuh hidung mancung Yifan serta bibirnya yang sedikit tebal. Berakhir di rahang Yifan yang menurut Zi Tao sangatlah tegas.

"Yifan-Gege pasti pria yang sangat tampan. Aku jadi ingin melihat seperti apa wajah tampan Gege.." Kata Zi Tao antusias. Terbukti senyumnya tidak pernah lepas menghiasi bibirnya saat menelusuri setiap inchi wajah Yifan.

Yifan memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan Zi Tao pada wajahnya. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Zi Tao, dan menuntunnya menuju dada kirinya.

Yifan terus menatapi wajah Zi Tao seolah ia tidak lagi bisa memandangi wajah cantik itu di kemudian hari.

"Tao-er, jika kau mengijinkan, Gege ingin sekali menciummu. Sekali saja.."

Pipi Zi Tao memanas mendengar permintaan Yifan barusan. "Di-dimana Ge?" Tanyanya gugup.

Yifan menekan bibir Zi Tao menggunakan jari telunjuk kirinya －berhubung tangan kanannya masih menggenggam jemari Zi Tao yang berada di dadanya－. "Bolehkah?" Tanyanya setelah memberi kode untuk pertanyaan Zi Tao.

Zi Tao mengangguk malu-malu. Pipinya bahkan sudah mirip tomat matang saat ini.

Yifan sedikit menarik tengkuk Zi Tao agar mendekat dengannya. Ia memejamkan matanya saat bibir keduanya semakin dekat. Sama halnya dengan Zi Tao yang juga memejamkan mata berwarna abu-abu buram miliknya.

Awalnya Yifan hanya ingin mengecup bibir mungil Zi Tao. Tetapi keinginan membuncah untuk mencium Zi Tao lebih dalam mendominasi dirinya.

Yifan melumat lembut bibir Zi Tao yang terasa manis baginya. Tidak ada nafsu, melainkan ciuman sayang yang menyenangkan bagi Yifan sendiri maupun Zi Tao.

Sekitar 5 menit keduanya berciuman hangat tanpa melepaskan tautan jemarii mereka di dada Yifan.

Yifan melepas pagutannya. Jemarinya bergerak menghapus saliva yang entah milik siapa mengalir di sudut bibir Zi Tao. Ia tersenyum.

Tersenyum tulus sembari menatapi wajah cantik Zi Tao yang begitu sempurna menurutnya.

'Aku mencintaimu Tao-er. Sangat mencintaimu.' Batin Yifan.

Setetes air mata berhasil meluncur dari mata setajam elang miliknya melihat senyum manis Zi Tao yang di tujukan padanya.

"Argghhh!" Yifan mengerang tertahan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian dada kirinya. Ia bahkan sampai meremas jemari Zi Tao yang berada disana.

Zi Tao memekik kecil ketika jemarinya diremas kuat oleh Yifan. "A-Apa yang terjadi, Yifan-Ge?!" Tanyanya cemas.

Yifan merogoh saku celananya dengan terburu-buru. Mencoba mengambil sebuah botol kecil transparant yang selalu di bawanya kemanapun. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha membuka penutup botol kecil tersebut menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Yifan-Ge! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?!" Zi Tao berseru keras. Tak bisa dipungkiri, firasat buruk itu kembali muncul dibenaknya. Ia benar-benar di landa rasa cemas dan takut sekaligus saat ini.

Kian lama rasa sesak di dada Yifan semakin menjadi. Ia bahkan sampai melepas tautan jemari mereka, lalu memukul-mukul pelan dada kirinya. Berharap rasa sakit di sana berkurang barang sedikit.

'Tuhan, ku mohon jarang sekarang..'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa anda hanya bekerja pada keluarga Huang selama ini, Lee-ssi?"

Supir pribadi keluarga Wu itu, bertanya dengan sopan pada pria yang lebih tua darinya. Ia lebih memilih mengobrol ringan dengan Lee Joon, sembari menunggu putra Wu Jia Liem.

Baru saja ia melihat pria paruh baya itu akan menjawab, tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya bergetar. Menampilkan sederet tulisan 'Tuan Wu is calling'.

"Sebentar," Katanya sopan. Pria dengan marga Lee itu hanya mengangguk.

Ia berjalan sedikit menjauhi si pria yang lebih tua.

"Ya Tuan Wu. Ada perihal apa anda menghubungi saya?"

["Anda masih menanyakan hal itu Jung! Sementara anda sendiri tahu apa kesalahan fatal yang anda buat!"]

Suara bentakan dari seberang sana, membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Wu. Saya akan segera membawa Tuan Muda kembali." Ucapnya setelah mengingat jelas apa yang sekiranya membuat sang majikan murka.

["Keadaan Yifan semakin memburuk! Dan kau malah menurutinya untuk pergi dari rumah!"]

Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Jia Liem serta Xia Yuan. Mereka pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Tuan Mudanya itu.

Bodohnya ia menuruti Yifan yang memintanya untuk mengantarnya ke kediaman Huang pagi tadi.

["Segera bawa Yifan kembali!"]

"Baik, Tuan Wu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jia Liem berjalan mondar-mandir sembari menggenggam sebuah ponsel. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan rasa cemas yang kentara.

Kenapa Supir pribadi keluarganya itu belum juga kembali membawa Putranya, Yifan. Sejak hampir setengah jam yang lalu ia menelponnya untuk segera kembali.

Sementara Xia Yuan sudah terisak sejak mengetahui Yifan tidak lagi berada di dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan selang oksigen serta selang infus yang terkulai di atas ranjang.

"Hiks.. A-aku sudah lalai menjaga Yifan.. Aku terlalu bodoh." Xia Yuan menangis sembari terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu Xia.." Ujar Jia Liem. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping istrinya itu. Mencoba menenangkan sang istri yang tengah terisak. "Yifan akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah.." Ia memeluk tubuh Xia Yuan yang bergetar hebat. 'Semoga begitu' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

Paman Jung segera menghampiri Tuan mudanya yang dilihatnya duduk di hadapan anak dari Huang Zhou Mi, dalam keadaan－

－tengah kesakitan?

Ia segera berlari menghampiri kedua pemuda berlainan umur tersebut. "Tuan muda!"

Paman Jung memegang kedua lengan Yifan dari belakang. "Kita harus segera kerumah sakit Tuan Muda. Sebelum keadaan anda bertambah buruk!"

Jantung Zi Tao berpacu kuat mendengarnya.

Apa maksudnya bertambah buruk?

Apa yang terjadi pada Yifan sebenarnya?

"T-Tidak Paman! Hahh hahh... biarkan aku disinih..." Yifan menolak dengan keras, diantara nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

"Celebral Hypoxia anda tengah kambuh Tuan Muda! Sangat berbahaya jika tidak segera di tangani!"

Celebral Hypoxia?

Artinya, kurangnya suplai oksigen ke dalam otak. Menyebabkan seseorang itu kehilangan kesadaran bahkan yang lebih fatal berhenti nafas tiba-tiba?

Jadi sebenarnya Yifan mengalami－

Paman Jung menarik Yifan paksa, di bantu oleh salah satu pekerja Zhou Mi yang kebetulan melintas disana －yang awalnya tidak paham akan situasi, dan langsung dimintainya tolong untuk menarik Yifan kedalam Mobil－.

Yifan terus memberontak. Tetapi hasilnya sia-sia belaka. Keadaannya saat ini sangatlah tidak baik.

"Yifan-Gege, hiks apa yang terjadi hiks Ge?!"

Yifan menatap Zi Tao yang terlihat sangat cemas sekaligus panik. Zi Tao menangis. Menangis untuknya. Sungguh, Yifan ingin sekali menghapus setiap tetesan air mata itu.

'Jangan menangis Tao-er.. Jangan menangis'

Yifan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan botol kecil yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun, pada permukaan tanah.

TRAKK

Zi Tao berjongkok pada tanah yang di tumbuhi rerumputan hijau, namun di tata begitu rapi. Kedua telapak tangannya mencoba meraba-raba permukaan rumput. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang barusan terjatuh.

Zhou Mi yang melihat kejadian tersebut dari lantai 2 rumahnya, hanya berdiam diri disana. Tanpa berniat ikut campur. Karena, ia mengetahuinya.

Ya, Zhou Mi sudah mengetahui semuanya sejak lama.

Paman Jung berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang ICU. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir sekaligus cemas, saat dokter mengatakan jika Yifan harus di rawat di ruang ICU.

Astagah~ apa yang sudah di lakukannya tadi pagi.

Menyetujui permintaan sang Tuan Muda untuk menuju ke kediaman keluarga Huang. Padahal ia tahu jika kondisi Yifan tidaklah baik.

Tuhan.. Selamatkan Tuan Mudanya itu.

Ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang bersalah jika terjadi sesuatu pada Yifan.

Pria bermarga Jung itu berhenti mondar-mandir kala melihat Wu Jia Liem serta Wu Xia Yuan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ke arahnya.

Ia langsung jatuh berlutut di hadapan Jia Liem yang terlihat marah sekaligus panik. "Maafkan saya Tuan Wu. Saya sungguh tidak tahu jika kejadiannya akan berakhir seperti ini."

Xia Yuan yang melihat raut murka Jia Liem, mengusap lengan suaminya dengan lembut. Menyampaikan tanpa kata untuk tidak mengutamakan emosi.

Jia Liem menghela nafas panjang.

"Berdirilah Jung. Lupakan yang sebelumnya. Sebaiknya kita mendoakan keselamatan Yifan."

Paman Jung segera berdiri dengan ragu. Membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali untuk mengutarakan perasaan maafnya. "Sekali lagi maafkan saya, Tuan."

Jia Liem memeluk erat istrinya yang kembali terisak. "Tenanglah Xia. Semua akan baik-baik saja.." Bisiknya. Meskipun ia ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan Yifan.. A-aku－"

"Tuhan tahu yang terbaik untuk Yifan. Jadi, tenanglah istriku.."

"Pasien mengalami 'Edema Pulmoner Akut'. Terjadi penimbunan cairan di dalam paru-parunya." Dokter yang masih terlihat sangat muda itu berkata, setelah memeriksa keadaan Yifan. "Pasang Sungkup Oksigen dengan konsentrasi tinggi padanya, sekarang juga!"

"Baik Dokter!"

Suster tersebut －Xi Ji Mei, segera memasang Sungkup oksigen di antara hidung dan mulut Yifan. Namun hal itu tidak menghasilkan hal yang di harapkan.

Layar Bedside monitor menampilkan jika jantung sang Pasien tetap berdetak tidak normal.

"Jantung Pasien berdenyut terlalu cepat Dokter! Ini bahaya!" Seru Xi Ji Mei.

Dokter muda tersebut －Choi Siwon, segera memeriksa dada kiri Yifan. Jantungnya berpacu terlalu cepat. "Ganti Sungkup Oksigen dengan Ventilator!" Perintahnya pada Suster Xi tersebut. "Dan anda Suster Kim, Ambilkan ACE-Inhibitor, Diuretik dan Digoxin!"

Suster Xi segera melepas Sungkup Oksigen, dan menggantinya dengan Ventilator.

Sementara Suster yang satunya －Kim Yoon Jin, segera mengambil apa yang di minta Dokter Choi. "Ini Dokter!"

"Masukkan Diuretik dan Digoxin secara Sublingual!" Perintah Siwon. Yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Suster Yoon Jin. －Sublingual : Meletakkan obat di bawah lidah agar obat masuk kedalam pembuluh darah dengan cepat－.

Sementara Siwon sendiri menyuntikkan obat ACE-Inhibitor ke kulit aliran darah Yifan secara Intravena. －Intravena : Melalui pembuluh darah－.

Selang beberapa menit, detak jantung Yifan terlihat berangsur-angsur normal pada layar Bedside Monitor.

"Syukurlah, Digoxin dan Diuretik itu berkerja dengan baik. Sehingga beban jantung Pasien menjadi berkurang." Ji Mei mendesah lega melihat layar Bedside Monitor yang menampilkan bahwa Vital Sign Yifan perlahan kembali normal.

Yoon Jin mengangguk. "Benar. Jika Arteri dan Vena pasien tidak segera melebar, darah yang terkumpul pasti dengan cepat memasuki bagian kanan jantung Pasien. Dan itu sangat fatal!"

Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar percakapan kedua Suster tersebut. "Ikut saya keluar Suster Xi, Suster Kim. Keluarga Pasien pasti ingin menjenguk."

"Baik, Dokter Choi." Sahut kedua Suster tersebut kompak.

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka. Menampilkan Dokter kepercayaan keluarga Wu, yang menangani Yifan selama ini. Dokter Choi Siwon.

Xia Yuan beserta suaminya segera menghampiri Siwon dan menanyakan keadaan anak mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yifan, Dokter Choi? Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada putraku kan? Dia baik-baik saja kan?!" Tanya Xia Yuan bertubi-tubi.

"Yifan Kritis," Jawab Siwon tenang. Tetapi tidak dengan dua orang di hadapannya yang nampak terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Terlebih Mrs. Xia Yuan yang sudah menangis di pelukan sang suami.

"Yifan.." Lirih Xia Yuan. Ia nyaris terjatuh kelantai jika saja Jia Liem tidak segera mendekap tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah Mrs. Wu, Mr. Wu. Yifan tadi memang kritis. Tetapi ia berhasil melewati masa kritisnya."

"Benarkah? Apa itu artinya Yifan bisa sembuh, Dokter Choi?" Tanya Jia Liem. Secercah kebahagiaan muncul dihatinya kala mendengar perkataan sang Dokter.

Siwon tersenyum lemah. "Berhasil melewati masa kritis bukan berarti Yifan akan sembuh." Katanya menjelaskan. Berhasil mematahkan rasa senang kedua orang tua Yifan yang sudah berharap lebih. "Yifan mengalami Gagal Jantung sejak lahir. Dan kemungkinan dia untuk sembuh paling banyak hanya 50%."

 ** _[1st Month]_**

Zi Tao duduk di sebuah sofa yang mampu menampung sekitar 3 orang, dengan pandangan menerawang. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah botol kecil berisi pil-pil kecil －menurutnya, karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa isi botol tersebut.

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu semenjak insiden Yifan yang di tarik paksa untuk segera pulang. Zi Tao tidak pernah lagi melihat tanda-tanda Yifan datang ke rumah ini untuk berlatih piano seperti sebelumnya.

Apa yang terjadi pada Yifan sebenarnya?

Apa Yifan tengah tidak baik?

Sungguh, berbagai jenis pertanyaan selalu menghantui pikirannya perihal Yifan yang seperti hilang di telan bumi.

Tidak ada kabar bagaimana keadaan Yifan sebulan ini. Entah sakit atau sehat, Zi Tao tidak tahu.

Yang pasti Zi Tao sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yifan.

Ia ingin Yifan-nya kembali.

Mengiringinya bernyanyi dengan suara piano.

Menyuapinya permen dua rasa kesukaannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal permen, tepat tadi pagi permen dua warna itu habis tak bersisa. Menyisakan sebuah botol permen yang kosong melompong.

Apakah itu sebuah pertanda?

Ah tidak! Itu hanya sebuah permen biasa yang tidak bermakna apa-apa. Setidaknya seperti itu lah pemikiran Zi Tao.

Zi Tao beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitaran sofa, lalu kembali mendudukkan dirinya pada penyangga sofa.

"Yifan-Gege, aku merindukan Gege.." Gumamnya lirih. Ia kembali berdiri dan berjalan mengitari sofa. Lalu memilih untuk kembali duduk di sofa empuk tersebut.

Zi Tao teringat saat terakhirnya bertemu dengan Yifan. Saat ia menyentuh seluruh permukaan wajah pemuda tampan tersebut. Yang malah membuat hatinya semakin sesak karena merindukan pria berwarga Wu itu.

Zi Tao membaringkan tubuhnya disana. "Yifan-Gege.." Lagi, nama itu terus meluncur dari bibir mungil berwarna soft pink miliknya.

Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Berjalan meraba pinggiran sofa dan kembali duduk pada penyangga sofa. Zi Tao menempelkan botol berukuran kecil yang selama sebulan ini selalu dibawanya kemanapun pada pipinya.

"Yifan-Gege, tidakkah Gege mendengar suara hatiku.. Aku menginginkan Gege kembali.." Gumamnya lirih.

Tepat saat Tao menyelesaikan ucapannya. Pintu ruang piano di buka dari arah luar.

Dan sang pelaku pembuka pintu adalah－

－Yifan.

Xia Yuan menatap sedih wajah putra tunggalnya, yang kian hari semakin pucat. Bibirnya bahkan sudah berwarna putih layaknya orang tak bernyawa.

Hati seorang Ibu mana yang tidak sakit jika melihat buah hatinya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Berbagai macam jenis alat medis menempel di seluruh tubuh bagian atas Yifan. Mulai dari dada, bahkan hingga ke perut.

Belum lagi sebuah jarum infus yang menancap pada nadi Yifan, tepat di tangan kanannya. Serta Sungkup oksigen yang selama ini membantunya untuk bernafas.

Tepat seminggu setelah Yifan melewati masa Kritisnya saat itu, Yifan kembali pada masa-masa tersulitnya. Ia bahkan sempat koma selama dua minggu. Dan baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Yifan membuka matanya secara perlahan. Pemandangan pertama yang di lihatnya adalah raut khawatir sang Ibu. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan. Mencoba menyesuaikan retinanya dengan cahaya lampu.

"Mom.." Suaranya terdengar serak dan tak bertenaga.

Xia Yuan tersenyum lembut. "Kau sudah bangun, Yifan?" Yifan balas tersenyum tipis di balik Sungkup Oksigennya. "Kau membutuhkan sesuatu, Son?"

"Aku tidak ingin berada di tempat ini lagi, Mom." Suara Yifan terdengar begitu pelan. "Aku ingin berhenti, Mom. Aku lelah.."

Xia Yuan mematung di tempatnya.

Tidak!

Mommy mohon jangan katakan apapun lagi Yifan!

"Aku ingin 'pulang' Mom.."

Tidak Yifan! Mommy mohon jangan seperti itu!

"Mom, apa kau sangat menyayangiku? Ijinkan aku menemui seseorang."

"Si-siapa Yifan?"

"Zi Tao. Ijinkan aku menemui Zi Tao sebelum aku 'pulang' dan 'beristirahat', Mom."

Xia Yuan menangis sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sahabat suaminya, Huang Zhou Mi. Sementara suaminya yang berada di kursi kemudi sibuk menyetir.

Pikiran keduanya kalut. Berbagai macam pemikiran buruk berputar-putar di pikiran mereka saat ini.

Di satu sisi, baik itu Jia Liem maupun Xia Yuan, merasa takut dan cemas jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Yifan.

Terlebih saat ini Yifan tidak di bantu Sungkup Oksigen untuk membantunya bernafas. Dan terlepas dari berbagai jenis alat medis yang tadinya untuk membantunya agar tetap bertahan hidup. Dan semua itu Yifan yang meminta mereka melakukannya.

Mau tidak mau atau rela tidak rela, mereka mematuhi apa kata Yifan.

Xia Yuan memeluk Yifan yang bersandar pada bahunya. Ia mengusap surai pirang putranya itu dengan sayang. Meski air matanya tidak juga berhenti mengalir sedari ia mendengar segala penuturan Yifan 1 jam yang lalu.

"Kita sudah sampai. Daddy akan membantumu untuk bertemu Zi Tao. Turunlah Fan." Kata Jia Liem.

Yifan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Dad. Aku akan menemui Zi Tao sendiri." Tolaknya halus. "Kalian tunggulah di sini."

"Tapi Yifan kead－"

Yifan menyela. "Aku baik-baik saja, Mom." Ia segera beranjak turun dengan perlahan. Sembari memegangi bagian dadanya yang mulai berdenyut sakit.

Berjalan dengan tertatih melewati gerbang yang sudah di buka oleh Paman Lee, menuju kediaman keluarga Huang. Meninggalkan Jia Liem serta Xia Yuan yang berada di mobil dengan perasaan campur aduk. Cemas, takut, panik, dan entahlah. Sangat sulit untuk di jabarkan betapa kacaunya pikiran mereka saat ini.

"Biar saya bantu, Tuan muda Wu." Ujar Paman Lee. Merasa kasihan melihat Yifan yang berjalan dengan susah payah.

"Tidak Paman. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

Paman Lee hanya menggeleng pelan. Merasa tidak keberatan jika membantu pria muda yang terlihat tidak sehat itu. "Bukan masalah Tuan." Katanya ramah. Ia memegangi kedua lengan Yifan untuk membantunya berjalan.

Setelah tiba tepat di depan pintu utama rumah Keluarga Huang, Yifan menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum tipis pada pria paruh baya itu. "Sampai di sini saja Paman. Dan terimakasih atas bantuannya."

"Ya. Saya permisi Tuan muda Wu."

sepeninggalnya Paman Lee, Yifan segera membuka pintu itu dan berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut. Alih-alih menekan bel. Jika Zhou Mi yang membukakan pintu untuknya sudah di pastikan pria paruh baya bermarga Huang itu melarangnya untuk menemui Zi Tao.

Yifan memutar kenop pintu ruang piano. Lalu mendorong pintu tersebut. Hal yang pertama kali terpampang di hadapannya adalah sosok Zi Tao. Yang berdiri dengan pandangan lurus ke depan －pada piano.

"Yifan-Gege, kau kah itu?"

'Tao-er.. Gege merindukanmu..' Batin Yifan.

Namun Yifan hanya diam, tidak membalas pertanyaan Zi Tao. Ia sibuk menatapi wajah pujaan hatinya itu, yang memang jarak mereka tidaklah terlalu jauh. Hanya sekitar 7 langkah dari posisinya berdiri.

'Tao-er, Gege mencintaimu.' Yifan membatin lagi. Setetes air mata meluncur bebas dari hazel tajamnya.

Ia berjalan tertatih menuju kursi piano. Setelahnya mendudukkan bokongnya di sana.

Yifan memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Zi Tao secara langsung.

Karena, ia sudah menyadari apa alasan Zhou Mi selama ini melarangnya mendekati putranya. Zhou Mi sudah mengetahui jika ia mengalami Gagal Jantung. Sehingga pria paruh baya itu tidak mengijinkan Zi Tao berdekatan dengannya. Yang jika lelaki cantik itu nantinya mengetahuinya, pasti akan sedih dan sakit hati.

Yifan menekan Tuts-Tuts piano dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Melodi indah yang di buatnya bila di artikan adalah 'Aku mencintaimu.. Segalanya tentangmu..'

Zi Tao yang mendengar, juga mengerti makna nada indah yang di buat Yifan tersenyum bahagia.

Ia bahagia.

Karena perasaan cintanya terbalas.

Yifan tersenyum, dengan setetes air mata yang meluncur dari matanya. 'Gege mencintaimu Tao-er.. Teruslah tersenyum walau tanpa Gege disampingmu. Gege mencintaimu..'

Wajah dan bahu Yifan jatuh membentur piano. Menimbulkan suara bising karena Tuts piano yang tertekan secara bersamaan.

Yifan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sebelum menyelesaikan nada terakhirnya yang artinya 'Aku mencintaimu.'

Yifan telah 'GONE'.

Yifan sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Meninggalkan Zi Tao yang terkejut mendengar suara benturan sekaligus suara bising piano yang ditekan secara bersamaan.

Meninggalkan Zi Tao yang mulai menangis dalam diam.

Paman Lee yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana, segera menggendong tubuh tak bernyawa Yifan menuju mobil.

Menyisakan Zi Tao yang menangis dalam diam. Serta Zhou Mi yang berdiri di belakangnya. Menyaksikan semua kejadian barusan dalam keterdiaman.

Zhou Mi berjalan menuju kursi piano yang di duduki Yifan tadi. Ia mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi tersebut. Jemarinya bergerak menekan beberapa Tuts piano, mengalunkan melodi indah yang jika di artikan adalah 'Dia mencintaimu.'. Hal yang di lakukannya bertujuan untuk melanjutkan nada terakhir Yifan yang belum sempat dia lanjutkan melalui melodinya.

Zi Tao tersenyum bahagia.

Ia sudah mengerti akan semuanya.

Zi Tao sudah paham apa yang terjadi.

Dan penyebab Zi Tao tersenyum, karena ia bahagia Yifan sangat mencintainya. Bahkan sampai detik pemuda yang di cintainya itu menjemput ajalnya.

"Terimakasih Yifan-Ge.. Aku mencintaimu.. Semuanya tentangmu.. Selamat jalan Yifan-Gege.."

Itulah Cinta.

Cinta itu bukan melihat seberapa lebihnya dirimu. Melainkan mencari titik kekuranganmu, agar dia bisa melengkapi setiap titik tersebut.

Seperti Cinta Yifan. Dia tidak pernah memandang Zi Tao yang tidak bisa melihat.  
Sama halnya dengan Zi Tao. Dia mencintai Yifan meski ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui seperti apa rupa Yifan.

Mereka saling mencintai. Saling melengkapi hingga maut yang memisahkan.

 **FIN**

* * *

Haihaihai!  
Gimana ffnya? Endingnya gantung? Coba aja noh liat MVnya, kan endnya cuma ceweknya senyum doang hahaha .

Jangan timpuk aku karna ff nista ini.

Buat yang udah dukung dan review di chapter sebelumnya, BIG THANKS ya buat kalian.

Salam sayang dari kakak Yizi..  
Love you KTs and reader. Muach XD


End file.
